


At Night

by ThebanSacredBand



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/pseuds/ThebanSacredBand
Summary: Cassandra's world is her own at night





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).

> Happy Halloween :)  
This is maybe not a the happiest of Treats but I tried to make it as hopeful as possible within the bounds of the idea I had  
Hope you enjoy :)

Cassandra runs along the halls of the palace, trailing her fingers along the cold stone walls, plush carpets muffling her steps. It is quiet; the Moon is approaching the height of Her path, and the people of Troy are sleeping.

It is Cassandra’s favourite time of the night, when the Sun is far away.

During the day she is a princess, treated with utmost respect and care and handled like the pots they bring in from across the sea – delicate and precious and breakable.

During the day she is a priestess, performing sacred rights so serious that she cannot even smile, saddled with a responsibility that she asked for, but that should never have been placed on the shoulders of a girl barely past her majority.

During the day she is a prophet, but when the visions come, nobody believes her.

During the night she is her own person, and she is free.

During the night, so long as she is quiet and doesn’t wake her family, no-one is there to worry if she will break, because she doesn’t herself. She can run and jump and hide and leap and skip. She knows that she is stronger than people give her credit for.

During the night all responsibility is lifted from her shoulders. No-one expects anything from her when they are asleep. She can skip down the corridor as she did when she was smaller and younger and everything was easy. She can see things with the same sense of wonder as she used to be able to in the Sun

During the night she can forget about the horrors she has seen behind her eyes, because they no longer feel real in the softer light of the Moon. For She allows shadows to play, rather than filling every crevice with His harsh white rays as the Sun likes to do.

Everyone is asleep, but Cassandra is awake, and the world is hers to as she pleases with it, at least for now.


End file.
